Hot Coffee
by cw2k
Summary: Nash and Azril were just hanging out at his cafe when Melody came around. Nash becomes mesmerized by her seductive charm which led to something more than a cup coffee or cappuccino. Credit goes to nadillaandlarprasthefireandice.


Hot Coffee

This is for nadillaandlarprasthefireandice

Outworld Marketplace

In Outworld, Melody Jones, daughter of Chris Jones, found a cafe at the marketplace. She was currently on a mission to oversee peace in the realm. So far, no problem. She sees two men there, one of them was the coffeemaker and the other must be a friend. She knows who they are as they have met before.

"Azril, don't you like anything other than Quentin Tarantino?" asked Nash

"James Bond or Anime."

"What kind?"

"Romance, with no sex."

"Why?"

"It doesn't feel right."

"Oh, come on.

"Hey, guys."

"Hello, Melody."

"Care for a coffee?" Asked Azril.

"Sure thank you." Melody is wearing a light gray business dress with a thighslit on the right. She sees across from Nash, crossing her legs rather sensually

"We were just talking about the movies."

"How nice. What's up with you?"

"Fine, to be honest. So you had fun with our girls?"

"Yes, they're quite insightful."

Azril hands her the cappuccino with a picture of a treble clef to. "Do tell."

"Basically girl talk, like Riana's association with Reptile and Kristina with Erron Black and Ermac as well as my past."

"Really?" asked Nash. "So you're ok with them having those guys? Our girls are into Outworld guys it seems."

"Past, huh? We know you and Riana's past, right?" asked Azril.

"Yea, we were circumcised at 7."

"Really?"

"The top of our penis was cut off to show our representation of being men. It's optional for women, too."

*Our daddy is crazy."

"At least you mother isn't."

"That's true."

"I nearly threw up." Melody sips her cappuccino. "So Nash, Riana and Kristina tell me about you and Jade.

Nash was feeling nervous. "You... know?"

"Don't be shy. You call tell me."

"She is Riana's mentor and Kitana is mine. I did something embarrassing and I met with her...

"And had sex."

"Azril!"

"Hey. I'm just saying."

"You had sex with Jade?"

"Umm... Yea."

"How was it?"

"It was amazing. I love her. She's beautiful, skillful, she's everything I could want in a woman."

Nash suddenly noticed Melody's facial features.

"I swear you look just like her. You must be her sister or daughter."

"I have no sister."

""You're very pretty, Melody. Don't you agree, Azril?"

"Whatever you think of, Nash?'

"Thank you... handsome."

"Am I that handsome to you?"

Azril went back to brew some more beans. Melody moved her slit on her dress to show him her thighs.

"You don't suppose I can touch them?" Nash was hard at the sight of Melody's thick thighs.

"(Seductively) If you want."

Nash touched her thigh. It felt smooth, soft and firm. His hands caressed them gently. He then touched her cheek. She reached for his hard cock.

"You wanna take it to the game's room?" He asked. She nodded seductively and follows him to the game's room. He takes his shirt, showing his well toned body.

"Nice. One thing though: I want it nice and slow. A little foreplay first to set the mood?"

"Absolutely."

Nash slowly stripped Melody naked. He eyed her flawless figure.

"You're so beautiful..." They kissed as he gently touched her breasts. He lays her down and lip locks with her. He began sucking on her breasts, licking her tits. He reached his right hand to finger her vagina, causing her to moan. Soon, he kissed down her body, loving every inch of her. He finally reached her vagina and began licking into it, playing with her clitoris. Melody moaned under her breath.

"Right there, baby. Ah! Ah ah ooohhh Baby..."

He went faster, causing Melody to explode.

"You ready, baby?" Nash asked, removing his pants and boxers.

"Yes, baby. Let's see if you can handle my black pussy."

Nash got on top and slowly slid his member into Melody's core slowly and easily.

"If it hurts, let me know."

"Go ahead, baby."

Nash began slowly thrusting into her gently. He was speechless. He was having sex with this beautiful ebony woman. He kept his thrusts steady, wanting to enjoy this woman.

"You feel so good, Melody."

"Touch me, baby."

He pumped deep into Melody, caressing her thighs and kissing her. He went a little fast.

"Ah! Ah! So good, baby. Don't stop! Ah Ahhh!'

"Oh, Melody... I can't believe I'm fucking you..."

"I knew you wanted me. Don't stop, Nash. Take this pussy. Harder!"

Nash pumped harder but his orgasm was on its way.

"I'm gonna cum!"

"Come inside me!"

He did, spilling his seed into her. "You're so incredible, Melody."

She got on top and started bouncing. She was rubbing his body as he was rubbing her thighs. She was moaning loud.

"What kind of woman are you, Melody?"

"The kind that will invade your dreams, making you want this sweet chocolate pussy."

"Oh, baby. Ah, God, this pussy is so good..."

"Talk dirty to me, baby."

Nash rose up and whispered in her ear as she bounced on him.

"I want more of your hot chocolate, Melody. Your pussy is so good. I love your body, your breasts, your luscious thighs, and that ass."

"You wanted me the whole time, didn't you?"

"Oh God, yes. I can't resist a beautiful lady. My sister is right. I can't control my lust. You got me hard with your luscious thighs. I wanna stick my cock into your sweet black pussy and never leave it! Ah baby! I wanna cum inside your pussy so bad. Ah, baby. Don't stop. Ah! Ah, sexy lady..."

Melody rode faster, keeping him deep. "Ah! Ah! Oh baby! Harder!"

He pumped harder and faster into Melody.

"Ah! Your dick is so good, baby. Oh yes, ah! Ah! Yes! Yes! Ah! Ah! Come inside me, Nash! Ahhh!"

"Melody, I'm coming!"

Melody was still moaning loud as Nash blasted more of his seed into her vagina.

"So, how was it?"

"Where have you been all my life?"

"Still thinking about Jade?"

"Yes. But you too."

"If you ever come back to Earthrealm, look for me. You'll want more of me."

They kissed then they put their clothes back on. She then paid for the cappuccino after finishing it and thanked Azril and Nash, but not before blowing a kiss to Nash. He looked at that ass as she was on her way. Azril was behind him.

"Riana was right. Your libido is insatiable."

"What can I say? I love chocolate.

"DUDE!" Aw shit it's Bryan.

"Bryan..."

"Dude, you totally hit that?"

"Guilty, alright? Now shut the fuck up!"

"You gotta tell me, man. Was her pussy tight?"

Nash sat down explaining this to Bryan, but then Bryan got on the table and turned on Nicki Minaj's song Starships. All the while, Nash still thinks about Jade, but Melody is what made him want more of her. He knows that Tiana might kill him for taking advantage of the woman. Nash didn't care. Chocolate was all he craved, right?


End file.
